Blizzard Warriors
The Blizzard Warriors are humans that were corrupted and became members of the Blizzard Samurai. The highest-ranking Blizzard Warrior is known as Grimfax. After the Ice Emperor redeemed himself by destroying his scepter, the Blizzard Warriors were free from their corruption and serve Grimfax once again. History Corruption (flashback) Several decades ago, the Blizzard Warriors were once Grimfax's warriors till the Ice Emperor arrived in the Never-Realm and corrupted them, turning them into Blizzard Warriors and used them along with the Blizzard Sword Masters and Archers to take over the Never-Realm. The Never-Realm The Blizzard Warriors were among the Blizzard Samurai sent by General Vex to destroy the Ninja. Fire Maker The Blizzard Warriors attacked Great Lake with legions of Blizzard Archers and Blizzard Sword Masters. During the battle, a Blizzard Warrior attacked Lloyd and his face briefly changed to the face of a normal warrior, showing the Ninja that the Blizzard Warriors are corrupted humans. The Blizzard Warriors commander, Grimfax, spoke to the Ninja and destroyed the Hearth Fire. An Unlikely Ally Several of them attacked Lloyd and almost froze him. However, he screamed, causing an avalanche to stop them. Afterwards, Akita saved him and they become allies. Secret of The Wolf Two Blizzard Warriors watched Grimfax nearly being punished by the Ice Emperor. My Enemy, My Friend After Boreal captured Lloyd and brought him to the Castle of Ice, Vex ordered two Blizzard Warriors to bring him to the Ice Emperor. A Fragile Hope When Lloyd tries to convince Zane to put his scepter down, the Warriors stopped him. They then threw him in the dungeon. Once and for All The warriors guard the castle, but were unaware Lloyd, Kataru, Grimfax, and Akita are sneaking around. Later, the warriors and Blizzard Sword Masters sided with Vex and have the Resistance surrounded. Kataru and Grimfax fights the army while Lloyd tries to find Zane. Awakenings The warriors eventually subdue Grimfax and Kataru. The warriors made it to the throne room, and Vex offers to kill Lloyd. However, Zane regains his memories and reverts the warriors to their original form. Vex was then exiled from their lands. Appearances *70671 Lloyd's Journey *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech *70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai vs Samurai ''LEGO Ninjago'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *116. "An Unlikely Ally" *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *123. "My Enemy, My Friend" *125. "Corruption" (flashback) *126. "A Fragile Hope" *127. "Once and for All" *128. "Awakenings" Notes *Like the Blizzard Archers, the head of their minifigure is two-sided with one side having both eyes and the other having one eye. **However in the series, the Blizzard Warriors have the two-eyed sided face while the Blizzard Archers faces are blue and have the one-eyed sided face. *The Blizzard Warriors were the only Blizzard Samurai soldiers that are not made of ice. *While in the sets they have maroon shoulder armor like Vex's silver armor and the Ice Emperor's white armor, they lack the maroon armor piece in the show. Gallery Summer 2019 Samurai Blizzard Minifigure.png|70684 version Summer 2019 Blizzard Warrior Minifigure 2.png 891952 Blizzard Samurai.png Ice_Samurai.jpeg Gif blizzard Samurai legions.gif Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.43 AM.png Fire Maker 8.jpg Fire Maker 7.jpg march of the Blizzard.gif|The Blizzard Samurai Marching Lloyd vs Blizzard Warrior.gif Blizzard Archers climbing 2.gif Blizzard Archers climbing.gif Archers vs archers.gif Cole smashing ice blizzards.gif Freezing ability part 2.gif Blizzard Samurai Freezing ability.gif Lloyd vs Blizzard Sword master..gif Ice Cold Action Poster.jpg|A Blizzard Warrior on the Ice Cold Action poster. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Ninjago Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Warriors Category:Humans Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Males Category:Foot-soldiers